Hopeful
by xxsugarxsweetxnightmarexx
Summary: It was the end, of his life... the so called warm girl had turned cold an unfeeling, hiding behind a mask of deceit and lies. none had seen through her mask for many years. The mask that hides her sorrow. Until he came to her life
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, it belongs to Tachibana Higuchi.

Prologue

A room with out windows, like my heart that was locked a long time ago. A cold heart, all emotions crushed, the past that I wish to hide away all for their sake. A past that haunts me to this very day. A past that takes my last few hopes away. It hurts but I have to keep on going, for their sake, for those who has hopes for me. Lying to myself won't help me, but I have to lie. For them, for those who look at me with those eyes. Many times I want to cry but I have to be strong in front of them, no matter how much I want to run, I am always alone here in this darkness. All alone. If I could trade my life for his then I would. But no one could bring back the dead, this was a fact. No matter what I do, it would be just another impossible dream. Reality was always cruel, I prefer to live in the world of dreams, where all would be okay, where nothing would tear us apart, where nothing would ever go wrong. Where I would never be lonely again.

sorry for any mistakes above...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice does not belong to me, it belongs to Tachibana Higuchi.

Chapter 1

_A huge willow tree in a clearing of green grass, a melody plays. A statue of an angel crouching, holding a decorated sword in the middle of the clearing. The melody that brings nostalgia plays._

My eyes opened slowly as I got out of bed. It made a small squeak of protest. I am in my room, my room without windows. White walls with touches of gold here and there cover my room, a soft red carpet as my floor. I slowly made way to my huge oak cabinet to get my new uniform. School starts today, I sighed softly to myself and took a quick shower.

After I was dressed, I pulled my hair into pigtails and found my breakfast on the mahogany table. The crystal like glass was filled with water and I dropped the light red colored tablet into it. Slowly watching it sizzles, as it stains the water red.

After I had my fill I left the glass in the table and head towards the main floor. Rays of light streamed in through the nearly covered windows, hitting the wooden paneled floor. It didn't hurt, but when I am weak, its results are disastrous.

"It's rare to see you awake at this time…" A voice behind me spoke.

"I just felt like it, besides there's nothing wrong about being early right?" I asked.

A young boy around the age of 6 with silver colored hair and blue-green eyes stepped out of the shadows.

"Did you pack your bags?" I asked him he nodded

"I just gave them to one of the servants a while ago." He said, his face held no emotion at all.

"Let's go then Youichi , otherwise we'll be late." He nodded and followed me.

The servants bowed as we pass by, a sign of respect. One of them led us towards the car, the others were loading our baggage to the trunk. The chauffeur opened the car doors and waited for us to get in and bowed. He later closed the door and started to drive. Behind us our servants all bowed together.

"To school and step on it." My younger brother commanded.

Sure enough, we sped up. This year, Youichi is turning 6 so he has to start school, but being the little genius that he is, I don't think that school would be necessary for him. Youichi climbed on my lap, just looking at me, after a while, I can feel him tugging at my pig tails. I looked at him and stroked his silky hair.

"Nee sama, take them off, you look ugly in those." He removed the ribbon that tied my pig tails.

"Alright." I gave a slight chuckle and let hair down.

"Open your mouth Youichi." He opened his mouth, and I gave him a tablet and he closed it.

He moved closer to my torso and cuddled there his face in bliss as I stroke his silky strands of hair. The car slowly stopped, and the chauffeur opened the door. Realizing that the car has stopped, Youichi stood up and jumped out of the car, taking his luggage that was handed to him. I chuckled to myself as I came out of the car.

"See you later nee sama." His face a masking his emotions but I could tell that he was excited to see something new. I waved a soft waved at him as he went out of sight.

Alice academy, a boarding school that has long high walls around its perimeter. The only way to get in and out of the academy is through a large iron wrought gate that has the academy's initials at the top. I strode towards the gate with my luggage. Around there, there were many guards who watched for intruders and other suspicious people. After realizing who I am, they opened the gates for me.

As usual, the academy was filled with greenery, the path made from cream colored stones together with the buildings. Their roofs polished every day, never letting the red dull in colour. I went into one of the corridors, the soft clack that my shoes make as it touches the marble flooring filled the empty corridors. After a few more turns, I heard the voices of students chatting excitedly. After a few more steps, I saw numerous amounts of students crowding around a board where the teachers have placed a class list for this year. I stepped into the crowd struggling to see in which class I am in. thankfully, I got a glimpse of my name in the 2B class list. Satisfied I made my way to my dorm room.

On my way there I found my best friend Hotaru, making her way to the dorms. Even though she's my best friend, I still have to lie to her, you can't trust many people with these kinds of things.

Breathe in and out, in and out. I can do this, I can at least make a fake smile. In and out. Then I started running.

"HOTARU!" I tackled her with a goofy grin

"Ohayo baka" she coldly answered.

"How's your holiday?" I smiled. I can do this.

"Fine, I got more money." An evil glint played at her eyes.

"Are you still in your old room?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yay, my room is just above yours." I cheered. I have to keep smiling.

"Don't be so noisy at night then baka." She answered without looking at me.

"Mou Hotaru, I am not noisy." I protested. She shrugged.

"What class are you in Hotaru?" I asked with a smile.

"2B." She said.

"We're in the same class." My grin getting wider, she sighed then gave a small smile.

"We're in front of my room, see you later baka." She opened the door to her room and closed it shut.

My grin slowly disappearing as I hurry to my own room. I took the lift, and pressed the button for floor number four.

Alice academy has a special ranking system known as the star ranking. It decides what type of room you would get, the quality and amount of food, how much allowance do we get from the academy and other things that get by inside the academy.

Special star has the best of everything, triple is lower than special but they are higher than the others, double is lower than triple but higher than singles, singles get very decent things, not too shabby and not that horrible, No star gets the worse of everything. I am a special star, one of the reasons why was because there are some of my kind that stays with the higher ups, the other was my Alice.

The higher ups decide everything in the academy, everyone obeys their orders, whether you like it or not, there's nothing you can do about it. Of course I'm the only exception to that rule, I am free to do whatever I wish even if it means destroying the academy itself. The reason why, that's because I'm a vampire, a vampire with the thickest pure blood thus making my family the ruler of the first half of the vampire world, the higher ups are vampires and they can never disobey me. They'll gladly grant my wishes if I tell them to do so. But I never did any of those things, if I couldn't grant them, who are they to think that they can make it possible?

"406, 406." I chanted, looking around for my room.

"Ah, here it is." I whispered softly to myself.

As soft click was heard as I push the door open. My room was exactly like I thought they would give to me. The walls a mixture of light cream and white. Tables made from mahogany, a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, their sheets white the blankets white with embroider roses, dark wooden paneling decorated the floor, the ceiling made from wood of dark brown colour in straight long lines. A window draped in light green curtains decorated with light pink, blue and yellow small flowers its edges covered with white lace, its frames made from wood painted white. The furniture from the Victorian era's design were mostly covered with small amounts of white lace on the top.

As I let my luggage down, they put a large stuffed white rabbit in a corner of my room, Narumi's doing no doubt. The stuffed rabbit was clothed with a dark blue suit with light grey vertical stripes, a pocket could be found at the top.

My bathroom white tiles with red roses cover the wall, patterns of red and pink roses decorate the flooring white tiles. A clean white shower covered in glass, a bar of soap with the essence of roses placed inside, clean white fluid inside a bottle that smells like vanilla, the word shampoo scribbled elegantly on the bottle could also be found.

A sink made from white ceramic, the handles made from silver that looked as though as it was polished every day. The table white in colour with red ribbons on the side, an oval mirror framed in silver with carvings on its frame. Drawers and cabinets opened, revealing multiple amounts of different types of bathing oils, many different individual fragrant of oils for aroma therapy. Red lace found at the top of the counter, on top of it toiletries of the highest quality. Silver holders holding soft white towels. I nodded in approvingly, a nice change from my white room.

I slowly unpacked all of my personal belongings, all my clothes neatly stacked inside the cabinet, toiletries from home put in the bathroom, my textbooks and note books on the shelves and on a desk with a green top, my white laptop placed there, charged. As I had many book shelves that were empty, they were soon filled with novels that I read in my spare time, later I spot my pocket watch that was also given to me by someone I hold dear to me. The pocket watch made from dark colored silver, its design was gothic, with the thin curves and arches. At the back 5 different leaves placed at different angles gathered together.

I sighed and head over to my bed softly sitting down looking at this, a letter was then found a long with it, I placed the letter on the window sill beside my bed and slowly let myself open the watch.

A high pitched note starts the melody and it slowly turns sad, every time I listen to this melody, it will take me back to times when I could still smile happily.

_A young brunette runs around the garden, her soft wavy hair dancing in the wind. Smiling happily to the world, dancing her own dance. She turned around and faced her companion who was walking a few feet back. A small smile on his face as he watched her._

"_Hurry up Natsume." The young brunette whined_

"_Hn". The young brunette's companion was a boy around her age with black hair and soft crimson eyes._

_The young brunette stopped and waited for the lad to come to her side before grabbing his hands, urging him to run faster. As the lad caught up with her, he put an arm around her and led her to the willow tree. Its majestic leaves that gracefully arch down welcomed them warmly. As they sat at the bottom of the tree the young brunette leaned her head on the lad's shoulder._

"_So, what is it that you wanted to show me Natsume?" the brunette asked sweetly, tilting her head to a side._

_The lad rummaged around his pocket, afraid that he might have lost it. After a while his hands found a cold metallic touch and his face lit up. He took it out and showed it to her._

"_It's a music box, I made the melody myself." Pride laced in his voice but warmth was shown in his eyes._

_The brunette took it from his hands gently and looked at it for a moment._

"_It's pretty but I don't hear anything." The lad sighed, shaking his head._

"_Idiot, you're supposed to open it." The girl glared at the boy and opened the watch._

_Music streamed out from the watch, a sad but elegant song. The brunette closed her eyes in awe, enjoying every note of the song, soon enough the same notes came from her lips with her own voice. Seeing this, the boy smiled gently. Content with what he had done. After the music stopped, the brunette was out of her trance._

"_So how was it?"He asked. Hoping that she would enjoy it._

"_I love it Natsume!" in her excitement she hugged the lad who was hugging her back a soft smile graced his lips._

_**Click**_

As the last notes still hung in the air, tears streamed down my face.

"Natsume…" I curled myself into a ball on the bed and cried myself to sleep.

Chapter end.

Please review, sorry for any errors.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the song used in this chapter.

Light streamed in through the open windows, birds chirping softly in the back ground, singing the morning's melody. As the rays of light slowly reaches a brunette whose face showed tear marks, in her hand, she was softly clutching a silver pocket watch. As her eyes slowly flickered open, she slowly looks around, rubbing her eyes gently.

I must have fallen asleep yesterday. Sighing softly to myself, after I gave a quick glance to the clock on the wall, I realized that I was going to be late. Straightening my now crumpled uniform as best as I could. The pocket watch in my hands was slipped into my pocket, grabbing a Heart shaped locket and putting it around my neck. Taking the packed school bag, I ran to class. The halls were nearly empty, the only people left are those who are just loitering around, the rest is at class.

"2B, 2B it should be somewhere around here." muttering to myself.

After a couple more turns I reached a classroom with the words 2B scribbled on it. Opening the door I looked if the teacher has already arrived, thankfully he was nowhere in sight. Looking at the class, the only empty chair was at the back, as I pass by Hotaru, I smiled a wide smile and tried to hug her while saying good morning. Like usual I was hit by her gun to the other side of the room, I pouted but walked to the back once more. A couple more minutes passed by until Narumi came in.

"Good morning my lovely students."Narumi twirled in and sang.

Everyone sighed in disappointment as they now know that narumi will be their home room teachers, a fate so horrible and mind disturbing to the point that even the cruelest person would not curse another with this fate. The reason why, we all believe that we are looking at what people would call other people like him who likes another him. Meaning GAY.

"Today, we have a new student." He sang in a high pitched voice. The class quiet down interested in the new student.

"Come on in." He smiled.

A boy with raven hair and jet black eyes stepped into the room, an annoyed look was on his face. His uniform messy, with his tie loose and his white shirt wasn't tucked in. 2 buttons on his shirt was unbuttoned. My eyes widened at the sight of the boy, my heart hurts. It reminded me too much of that person. It took all my strength to not cry, it's painful but I have to last through this. Ruka looked at me, he understood my pain because he too was in shock.

"Introduce yourself." Narumi's voice broke my train of thought.

"The name's Natsume-" I can't take it anymore, slamming my hands on the table, I quickly walk towards the door.

That name was a taboo, no one has ever said that name in front of me, and today, someone exactly like him came, to make it worse he has the same name. He did nothing wrong, he just sounded too much like him…

"Mikan…"I heard Ruka's worried voice. I gave a glance before leaving the classroom.

Ruka stood up making Hotaru puzzled, he glared towards Narumi. Despite the glare, Narumi kept smiling even though he knew that Ruka was horribly angry at his actions. Without a word, Ruka marched off to find Mikan. The dark haired lad looked quite puzzled but he never said a word.

"Alright then Natsume, your seat is beside Mikan, she's the girl that stood up just know. She's also your partner so feel free to ask her anything about school." His cheerful voice was laced with worry. The lad nodded and moved to the back of the room.

I walked into the garden and went to the largest sakura tree. After pondering for a while, I decided to climb it, as I sit on one of the thick branches, I leaned my head on the trunk of the tree. The wind rustled, causing the petals of many different sakura trees to fall of the branches, their sweet scent in the air. I was enjoying my sight until Ruka came.

"I'm very sorry for Narumi's behavior today Mi- no your highness." Ruka kneeled.

"Rise up Ruka, you look even shorter when you kneel from up here." I joked. My back leaning against the trunk of the tree. Ruka rose slowly from the ground.

I sighed softly to myself, now I have to get a burden of my back but he to have to realize this.

"Ruka… tell me, you really care for Hotaru right?" I asked, implying about what I want to say.

"Yeah… I do like her." Ruka blushed as he says those words.

"Then, will you one day tell her about… our race." His face darkened as I spoke these words.

"Yes." Determination was laced in his voice and evident in his eyes.

"Then can I ask you a favor as her friend?" I asked.

"Yes your majesty." He smiled.

"When the time does come that you do tell her about our race, with your own hands turn her into one of us." I spoke. His face grim.

"The punishment that would be given to her when she knows that our race exists and is not a part of us, is horrible Ruka and I only have so much power over all of them. The other half is still in chaos from the loss and I can only protect her so much Ruka." My voice was shaking but I did not cry.

"Hunted down by all the vampires in the world, like an escaped fugitive." He whispered softly.

"And if the hunters found her during that time period?" I questioned. He flinched.

"Ruka, if she becomes one of us I could give her my blood thus making her stronger, I could protect her more and I don't want her to be my enemy. I don't want to lose another precious person in my life Ruka. So please understand." I pleaded.

"I'll try my hardest to do just that your majesty."He smiled, knowing his most precious person would be safer that way.

When he was out of sight and hearing range, I took out the pocket watch and listen to its melody. It flooded into my mind, memories of my childhood when he was alive. Breathing and by my side. Slowly I began to sing.

_Every time you kissed me_

_I tremble like a child_

_Gathering the roses_

_We sang for the hope_

_Your very voice is in my heartbeat_

_Sweeter than my dream_

_We were there in everlasting bloom_

_Roses die_

_The secret is inside the pain_

_Winds are high up on the hill_

_I cannot hear you_

_Come and hold me close_

_I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain._

_Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn_

_Silver dishes for the memories_

_For the days gone by_

_Singing for the promises tomorrow may bring_

_I harbor the old affection_

_Roses are the past_

_Darkness falls, and summer will be gone._

_Joys of the daylight_

_Shadows of the starlight_

_Everything was sweet by your side my love_

_Ruby tears have come to me for your last words_

_I'm here just singing my song of woe_

_Waiting for you my love_

_Now let my happiness sing inside my dream_

_Every time you kissed me_

_My heart was in such pain_

_Gathering the roses_

_We sang of the grief_

_Your very voice is my heartbeat_

_Sweeter than despair_

_We were there in everlasting bloom_

_Underneath the stars_

_Shaded by the flowers_

_Kiss me in summer day gloom my love_

_You are all my pleasure, my heart and my song_

_I will be here dreaming in the past_

_Until you come_

_Until we close our eyes._

The melody was finished and the last few notes I just sang still hung in the air. Closing the watch, I leaned against the trunk. From the corner of my sight, the boy with black hair and eyes looked at me with an expressionless face. Somehow, it looked as though he was there by his side. His crimson eyes looking at me like back then. Blinking my eyes a few times, trying to let that picture get away from my mind. They were too similar to each other to the point that it hurts to just look at him.

His eyes shown confusion, he must have heard my song and came here right after Ruka left. Sighing softly, I prepared myself to lie again. Letting my legs dangle on the branch, I placed my hands beside them and pushed myself of the branch of the tree, landing safely on the ground bellow in a crouching position. I can do this.

"Hi, your name's Natsume right? Sorry for running out when you were introducing yourself earlier. My names Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you." I flashed him a bright smile and put out my hand. He just stared at me.

"Don't smile when you don't feel like it, it's revolting." He spoke coldly. I sighed in relief.

"You know, you're pretty good. Even Hotaru never realizes it." I spoke, reflecting on what I did wrong. I turned around once more towards him, my smile gone.

"So… what do you want from me. You should have a reason for coming here."I asked in a bored manner.

"Gay freak said you were my partner-" I cut him off.

"That explains everything, since your room is not yet ready it means that I'm stuck with you for the moment." I sighed softly.

"Go to room 406 at 6pm later this afternoon, you're side of the room is the side that's bare." I instructed.

"Really, Narumi always causes problems for me."I muttered to myself. Tilting my head upwards, I saw Jinno making his way here. He gave a small glance to Natsume and ignored him completely.

"Narumi assigned him to you?" He asked. I gave a stiff nod.

"Maybe that idiot needs more discipline in his life." He muttered darkly.

"Do what you please to that bumbling idiot. Anyways, what business do you have with me Jinno." He straightened himself before speaking.

"The principals would like to have a meeting with you and both of your brothers." He reported. I paid more attention to this fact.

"Which one?" I asked carefully.

"All 3 of them." He reported with his head down.

"Have a robot sent to my room to clean a part of my room bare for him, make sure it's done before 6." I pointed towards Natsume while Jinno just nodded.

"And if I am not back by then, make sure he does no touch any of my belongings. Is that clear Jinno." I added.

"Yes." He bowed. Sighing softly to myself, I rubbed my temples.

"So," I turned towards him. "Please don't touch my stuff while I'm gone, I don't want a corpse to be found in my room." I sighed to Natsume. He raised an eyebrow at me.

After saying my orders, I started to head to the northern woods. This meeting must be urgent for both of my brothers and me to attend, especially with all 3 of them. My head was filled with questions and at some point, I felt two other presences behind me, lurking in the shadows.

"Come on out Youichi, Rein nii." I stated. Two shadows, one short the other tall came out from the shadow of two white pillars beside me.

"Sharp as ever I see." My 'elder' brother complimented.

"Slow as ever to reach here though." Youichi criticized.

"I have a lot of things on my mind right now." I sighed.

"Well this better be important."Rei mumbled under his breath.

"By the way, how's Nobara? Pale as ever or getting better?" I asked for news of his fiancé.

"On the contrary, she is getting better by the hour. Thank you for asking." He gave a small smile.

"How about your new born son?" Youichi piped in.

"Healthy as ever I presume." I guessed.

"He's doing quite well really." Rei mused to himself.

After a couple more minutes of silence, I felt Youichi tugging my skirt, with a small smile, I picked him up and carried him on one arm. He let out a small smile as he cuddled nearer towards my chest.

"Nee sama, can I have some pills?" he asked sweetly.

Chuckling to myself, I used my free arm to look for a black metallic container in my back pocket. After a while, I felt the cold touch of metal and pulled it out. It was the case for our daily supplements or as others would say, their meal. Taking out only a single tablet. I plopped it into Youichi's half opened mouth. He relaxed instantly after tasting the tablet. Sighing contently.

As we walk deeper into the northern woods, Youichi of course still in his blissful state being carried by me. We finally reached a clearing in the woods. A small white round table made from iron, holding biscuits, and cakes cut for bite size, a porcelain tea pot and six cups filled with rose tea sat in the middle of six chairs, 3 on either side. The first three were however occupied by a child in a suit, eyes showing maturity that goes over his age, a woman in kimono, elegance radiated around her and a man with blond hair, wearing clothes of what a military general would wear, determination evident in his eyes. As we came closer, they bowed.

"Your Highness." They chorused.

We took our seats, parallel to theirs. Rei sitting on my right, Youichi on my left. I gave them an acknowledging nod, giving permission for them to speak.

"What is so important that you would need to bring all 3 of us here?" Youichi asked, his tone impatient.

"It's about the safety of Mikan sama." The woman spoke, her voice gentle.

"It seems that we have found something quite… disturbing." The boy answered, disgust found in his eyes.

"It seems that we have encountered some of those cursed race of people, they pose no threat to us for now, but we believe that their target is Mikan sama." The man spoke, his eyes shows loyalty.

"After all, if they succeed in destroying Mikan sama, our world will fall into chaos as our very system of monarchy would collapse. Especially after the incident." I flinched at those words.

"Tell me, how did vampire hunters get past your security and could still be alive and breathing in this area." Rei asked, thinking that there may be a breach in security.

"It seems like they could disguise themselves as humans." The boy answered. Rei raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"So, you called all three of us here just for a simple warning about vampire hunters in the academy?" I asked, they nodded their heads.

"One of us would be sufficient, there is no need to call all three of us for a simple matter of the hunters." Rei spoke with ice in his voice.

"Besides, I am not so weak to the point that a mere hunter could kill me, wound me yes but kill me, it's a hilarious thought." I muttered.

"We shall protect your majesty with all that we have." They chorused. With that, I stood up and leave.

Chapter End.

Please R&R and hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
